Pillanatok a második világháborúból
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Crack. Humor a frontról. Szerepel: Anglia, Németország, Amerika, Olaszország, Franciaország, Poroszország, Ausztria, Magyarország, Japán, Dánia és érintőlegesen ezen országok vezetői. Ajánlott hallgatnivaló: Offenbach - Galop infernal.


**Pillanatok a második világháborúból**

Churchill befejezte a haditerv ismertetését.

– Ellenjavaslat? – nézett fel Angliára.

A férfi végigjáratta fáradtságtól karikás szeleit a térképasztalon és nagy komolyan a főnökére nézett:

– Mi lenne, ha hagyna aludni egy kicsit?

.

Németország éppen elég lassan sétált vissza a táborba ahhoz, hogy Ausztria arca már bíborszínben játsszon, a bátyja pedig a "te idegesítő kis pöcs"-kezdetű monológja végére érjen.

.

Amerika felnézett a papírjából.

– _Biztos benne_ , hogy ez nem Normandia?

Az olasz csak a fejét rázta.

– _Esatto,_ _Italia!_ _No Inglese!_

.

Franciaország átfordult a másik oldalára. Németország csípőre tett kézzel megállt felette.

– Arról volt szó, hogy csinálsz ebédet.

– Elfutottak a csigák.

– Hát hogyne.

.

Olaszország belenézett a táskájába.

– Még mindig nem értem, hogy ez mire jó – mutatott valamit Németországnak.

Egy másodpercig gondolkodott, hogy mi lehet az a fém gyűrű. Aztán leesett neki. Kitépte a kézigránátos táskát az olasz kezéből, elhajította, majd karon ragadta a fiút és futott, ahogy a lába bírta.

.

– Nem sokat. Csak pár órát. Úgy nyolcat. Az nem sok, főleg, ha alvásról van szó.

.

Japán nagyot sóhajtott. Amerika, legalább olyan fáradtan mint ő, lerogyott mellé.

– Nem fognak belemenni egy fegyverszünetbe, mi? – kérdezte a japán.

– A-a.

– Nagy kérés lenne ezt a meccset ujjszkanderben lejátszani?

– Hálás lennék érte.

.

– Esküszöm, a háború végére kihullik a hajam.

– Viccesen nézne ki, de azért nem javaslom.

– Ah, mon amour, tudtam, hogy tetszik magának!

– Nyilván. Remekül meg tudom fogni, hogy beleverjem a fejét az asztalba, béka.

Franciaország: :'(

.

Németország Japánnal próbált kitalálni valami értelmes stratégiát. Eszmecseréjüket megzavarta a belépő Olaszország:

– Csináltam pastát, kértek?

Németország egy picit nézett, aztán levette a szemüvegét, és megtámaszkodott az asztal szélén.

– Italien, kértelek, hogy a sisakodban ne főzz pastát.

.

– Hé, Amerika.

– Egen?

– Hány francia katona kell Párizs megvédéséhez?

– Uh, ööö… nem t'om?

– Én se, még egyszer sem próbálták!

Franciaország: :'(

.

– Nem tudom, szerintem Franciaország bátyusnak inkább kicsit… olyan erotikus hangja van – tűnődött hangosan Olaszország.

Németország a torkát köszörülve elvörösödött. Ijedten rezzent össze, mikor a mögötte lévő bokorból kiugrott Anglia.

– Neked is bassza a füled?! – hátrafordult és elkiáltotta magát: – Srácok, találtam egy új barátot!

.

VI. György az országára nézett.

– Jól van?

– Hm? Hogy én? Persze. Nem akarja véletlenül parancsba adni, hogy aludjak egy kicsit?

– Ööö…

– Ezt igennek veszem.

Mire Churchill megérkezett, Anglia már összegömbölyödve durmolt az asztal alatt.

.

Hitler nagyon magyarázott valamit a vezérkarnak. Németország a háta mögött elbámult Poroszország felé, aki rákacsintott. Öccse kicsit felvidult, és tett egy csárdást jobbra, egyet balra. Hitler hátrafordult. Németország kisunnyogott a teremből.

.

– Csaó mindenki! – robbant be a tárgyalásra Amerika.

Az országok vezetői döbbenten bámultak. Anglia megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. Nem volt tiszta, hogy kinek szánja a szavait:

– Ilyenkor mindig megcsodálom az önmegtartóztatásom. Térdig érő kora óta táncol az idegeimen és még egyszer sem pofoztam fel, pedig Isten a megmondhatója, az rohadtul nem most volt!

Franciaország barátságosan vállon veregette.

.

Ausztria csendesen elnézte az alvó katonákat. Poroszország megállt mellette, összevont szemöldökkel bámulta a srácokat, aztán az osztrákot.

– Jól hallom, hogy a katonáid Schubert b-dúr szonátáját horkolják?

.

– Na ne szórakozzunk már! – állt fel Anglia. A többi szövetséges döbbenten bámult rá a lövészárok aljáról. – Nem fogok itt kucorogni, míg a kraut ide nem dugja a képét. Én vagyok a Brit Birodalom, és jobban teszi, ha tisztel a nyomorultja!

Azzal kimászott az árokból, és a fegyverét készenléti pozícióban tartva, sarkát minden lépésnél erősen a földhöz csapva megindult az ellenséges vonalak felé.

– Szóljunk neki, hogy nem kéne? – kérdezte Amerika.

– Ugyan, drágám, majdcsak rájön magától is – legyintett Franciaország.

Anglia alakja lassan eltűnt a szögesdrótakadályok között. Néztek utána. Kanada behúzta a nyakát, mikor felhangzott a zuhanórepülő német gépek sivítása, és a gépfegyver ugatása.

– Ó, nézd, már jön is.

Egyik kezében a géppuskáját markolva, másikkal a szíját engedett rohamsisakját a fejére szorítva rohant visszafelé, mögötte a becsapódó golyók úgy verték fel a földet, mintha víz lenne. Anglia beszaltózott melléjük, Amerika meg egy vállról indítható rakétával leszedte a repülőt, ami tőlük tíz méterre csapódott be.

Miután mind kitörölték a szemükből a port és abbahagyták a köhögést, Anglia büszkén kihúzta magát:

– Na! Ugye mondtam, hogy nem lehet velem ujjat húzni?!

.

Dánia megállt az ajtóban és a kukucskálón kilesett. Németországot megpillantva ideges mosoly terült szét az arcán, majd ugyanolyan lábujjhegyen osont el az ajtótól, ahogy jött. A nappaliajtóból kikiáltott:

– Egy pillanat!

Pajtikáihoz fordult:

– Na srácok, itt van Németország, le kéne lépni. Sve, vidd a zsidókat is.

Nor, Sve és Fin felállt és a hátsó ajtó felé indultak. Nor még visszafordult elköszönni, de belefagyott a mondat, és szemét forgatva ment kifelé. Den a felesleges ruhákat betuszkolta a kanapé alá, majd beosont a fürdőbe a köntöséért, és ment ajtót nyitni.

Németország köszönni akart, de a torkában elnémultak a szavak, ahogy leesett neki, hogy Den ott áll előtte egy szál gatyában és fürdőköpenyben.

– Mi kéne? – dőlt az ajtófélfának. – Bocs, hogy ilyen soká tartott, csak nem találtam a gatyám.

A német kifordult az ajtóból, és a mögötte álldogáló tiszthez fordult:

– _Biztos benne_ , hogy el kell foglalnom Dániát? Nem akarok még egy ilyennel lakni, éppen elég Olaszország, _Gottverdammt_!

.

Magyarország feltette a lábát az asztalra.

– Jaj, de vidám valaki – sandított rá Poroszország.

– Most szórakozol velem? Az Anschluss óta Ausztria titeket nyözget minden hülyeségével, végre szabad vagyok!

.

Ott ültek mind. Főnökeik kiküldték őket a tárgyalóterem előterébe, ahol leültek a pihe-puha, bársonyhuzatú kanapékra. Éppenséggel nem érdekelte őket, hogy a díszegyenruhájuk mennyire lesz gyűrött. Németország kihalászta a zsebéből a tollat, amivel aláírta a békét, és a dohányzóasztalra dobta. Nyomta a combját.

– És most? – kérdezte Olaszország, egészen elveszetten.

– Alszunk? – javasolta Anglia reménykedve.

Így esett, hogy a vezetők nemzeteiket igen érdekes pozitúrákban, mély álomba merülve találták meg.


End file.
